Permanent Love
by TrainToAlaska
Summary: Don't leave Beckett alone with a sharpie... and a naked husband? Just a one-shot I felt like writing. Set somewhere in the future. Enjoy!


**Hi you guys, just wanted to upload this cute little one shot I have had in my folder for a while. I'm still writing '6 months, 3 days and 18 hours' but I needed to write something light first. So enjoy! This is probably set somewhere in the future oh and of course I do not own _Castle._**

"We're pretty good at this aren't we?" Castle breathed out as he rolled onto his side, totally exhausted and coming down from the high they shared after their night of lovemaking.

Beckett smiled, small laugh lines forming beside her eyes as she let out a deep breath and pulled up the covers a bit which only partially covered her naked body, feeling totally comfortable exposed to her husband like that. She turned to Castle, scooting closer as it dawned on her again that she was going to be without him for over a month.

"I'm going to miss you, you know that" she whispered, her hand caressing the side of his face, feeling his chin stubbles against her skin. Castle nodded and kissed the palm of her hand.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too… book tours are sadly an unavoidable part of being a _best selling_ writer" he answered cocky but with a hint of regret.

Beckett rolled her eyes at him as she moved even closer, their still sweaty bodies fitting perfectly against each other, entangling their legs "maybe you should start writing crappy books then…" she answered, a shy smile on her face.

Castle snickered and let out a yawn and let himself fall onto his stomach "yes, I'll work on that" his eyelids already starting to droop.

Kate remained on her side and stared at her slowly dozing off husband. She sighed. To her he was so irresistible. She loved his broad shoulders, his muscled back, those strong arms that would hold her so tight against his heart… _But most of all_ she loved that perfectly shaped, round _butt_ of his.

"Mrs. Castle, are you ogling my ass again?" Castle said, startling Beckett.

"Maybe". She answered, grinning as she bit her lip.

He smirked as he kept an eye on her, her naked body disappearing out of his eyesight as she quickly returned with something in her hand. Holding it up like it was her most prized possession.

"What's that?" he grumbled, partially muffled by his pillow.

Ignoring his questions she sat up on her knees and bent over, pulling the covers that kept him somewhat modest down as Castle suddenly felt the strange sensation of something tickling against the sensitive skin of his butt.

"What are you doing?!" he exclaimed laughing, trying to turn around.

Beckett kept ignoring him, her tongue sticking out in concentration as she forced him back down "I am just making sure that _you_ know, and all your fan girls will know, that I, Katherine Beckett-Castle own this perfectly shaped ass of yours" as she swiftly wrote her full name down, ending it with an elegant swirl underneath. She softly blew her hot breath against his skin so the freshly written letters would dry and not get smudged, which caused goose bumps to spread all over his body. Castle tried looking at it, twisting his neck as he saw the thick black writing on his left ass cheek "did you use a sharpie?" he gasped "I won't be getting this off my ass in weeks!" he then started to laugh as he grabbed her, making her squeal in his arm, and pulling her naked body against his.

"Don't you get it? That's the whole point of it!" she laughed "I want you to be reminded of me everyday when you look into the mirror of your hotels and see my name right there-" and grabbed his ass, squeezing it "so you won't forget about me the next couple of weeks".

He frowned, turning more serious "you know I would never, ever, like ever-" but she quickly silenced him by pressing her lips against his.

"I know, I know," she whispered after she broke the kiss. Her warm breath tickling his skin.

Castle wiped some loose strands of hair from her face and smiled, silently marveling at her beauty "I love you, you know that?"

Kate smiled, she looked up, her big green-brown eyes staring into his blues "I do, and I love you too"

* * *

One month later

* * *

"I know these sharpies are lasting but I never thought it would be _this_ lasting…" as she traced the letters with her finger that she had written down on the skin of his ass weeks ago. It was a month later. Castle had finally returned home and it only took a few seconds, after they arrived, before they ripped each other clothes off and fell onto their bed and ended up making passionate love. Castle softly smiled and shrugged "that's because I got it tattooed".

Kate's eyes widened but then shook her head "oh very funny Castle".

Castle propped himself up and shook his head, his smile widened. Looking forward to see her reaction for weeks. "I'm not kidding, it's permanent. This ass officially belongs to you"

Kate gasped, "You didn't…" as she wetted her thumb with her tongue and tried to rub off the black letters from her husband skin with no sign of any smudging "Castle! You actually did? Why? When?"

"Just after I left, I was just thinking about our conversation that night when you wrote that and well… I don't know, I thought it would be a funny anniversary gift…" Castle suddenly got very nervous at the piercing look his wife was giving him as he kept on ranting, "-and also so you would know I was very serious with what I meant. Besides the funny part of you owning my ass and all. I wanted you to know that I am, always, fully yours and that I love you"

Kate just stared at him, her mouth slack with disbelief but then a smile crept up which quickly turned into a full fit of laughter "this is the weirdest and sweetest thing you have ever done for me, Castle" she said after collecting her breath as she wiped her tears from her face.

Castle let out a relieved breath "I'm glad you like it, you know how hard it is to sit and sign hundreds of books when your ass is sore from getting tattooed?"

Kate traced the writing on his ass again and shook her head.

 **btw this story hasn't been beta'd so sorry about that!**


End file.
